A home to return
by CrystallizedPen
Summary: Two years after Nox Obscurus, Faize returns to Lemuris to visit his dead lover. Pairings: OCxFaize and FaizexLymle. *Warning* OC, OOC, and spoiler.


Hello everyone, I had just finished the game: Star Ocean-The last hope three days ago. It really shocked me. Since I love Faize so much I decided to write one shot-fic about him. Hope it doesn't turn out so bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean-The Last Hope.

AN: For those who don't like own character, don't worry. This own character of mine just appeared to make Faize felt more guitly, so that the story can go well.

To help you understand a bit more about the setting of my story, I can give you guys a quick explanation: Klarusia is Lymle's twin sister. However, she doesn't suffer the 'can't not aged' like Lymle, and she has a crush on Faize and vice versa. (Twin sisters usually have same taste) In the final battle, when Faize was trying to kill Edge, she ran out to stop him. Instead of Edge, Faize thrust his sword inside her heart and she died.

There is no such flower which name is Klarusia. I just make it up.

Anyway, I just want to say those things. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"Sis, how do you feel today? I'm fine, 'kay." The little girl approached a stone grave stood at the center of Klarusia flower. The flower that matches her twin sister's name. It looked over to the snowy mountain. It looked lonely.

The girl who known as Lymle carefully placed a bouquet in front of the grave. Her amber eyes showed a little bit sadness and loneliness, just like the cold grave stone.

"I can't believe there has been two years since that day. Everyone here is doing here, 'kay. I have a lot of student myself. I have Ruttie with me, so I'm not lonely at all, 'kay." However, the look on her face showed the contradiction with what she said.

"Lymle, it's going to rain. We have to come home."

She heard Rutea called her name, as she took a look at the grave one last time before running off to the Woodley village's direction.

The sky was pouring down its tears, gently.

A person was walking up the flower field. That person was tall enough to not be mistaken as a woman. He covered his full body by an old, grey cloak. In his left hand, he held a bouquet of Klarusia flower. That person came closer and gently put the flowers under the foot of the grave. Even though his face wasn't showed, his gesture reflected certain loneliness.

The raindrops wet his cloak, and his tears wet his cheek. Because he was weak, he let that immense power took a whole of him. He didn't hesitant when he pointed his sword to the one he once respected: Edge Maverick-an Earthling, a fearless captain of the exploration ship Calnus.

He believed the idea of creating a new world and destroying the old one that the Missing Procedure and the Grigori feed him. Rather than using his own power to change things, he grabbed the power that was given to him. It took control of him, turned his kind heart into evil. He blindly thrust his sword inside her heart. Her red blood flowed down his left hand. The very same hand that he swore to use it to protect her.

He would live the rest of his life in regret. He had to pay for what he did. However, the Klarusia flower would never bloom again, no matter how hard he tried.

He kneeled down on his right knee; he hand unconsciously reached up to his neck and took the little pendant into his palm. She gave it to him when he decided to leave the team and go to save his brethren. She said her grandpa gave it to her when she was five as a good luck and protective charm. She believed it would protect him too, just like when it protected her. He kissed the pendant as tears continued wetting the cerulean gem. He was crying, crying non-stop ever since that day.

"I know you will be here today."

He didn't need to turn around to see who that person was. The voice was more than enough to let him recognized her.

"Long time no see, Lymle. You sure have grown."

"And you still are a dummy as ever, Faize." The little girl took a few steps forward to have another closer look at the older lad. He didn't look much different at all from her memory from two years ago. He was just taller and his hair was longer. But somewhat from him made her heart skipped a beat. 'It was probably how you felt when you met an old friend'-she told herself.

"It has been two years, hasn't it? My sister has been sleeping there for two whole years, 'kay?"

He remained silent. He didn't know what to say, to apologize. Because of him, Lymle lost her twin sister, the only person she had left on this world. However, he felt he should apologize to her, since he didn't know when he would have the chance to see her after this encounter.

"I'm sorry Lymle." He cast his eyes downward, unable to turn around to face her.

"What are you apologizing for? You big dummy." She frowned, "No one tells you to apologize, 'kay."

He easily heard the crack in her voice. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. He continued repeating the same phrase for a few times, until she couldn't take it anymore. She picked up a small rock and threw it at him.

"Stop it Faize. Everyone knows it wasn't your fault." She was hiccupping, probably crying a little.

A dead silent spread out between them. There was only the sound of rain fell on their clothes, on the flower, and on the stone grave that has "Klarusia Lemuri Phi" carved on it.

Lymle brought her hand up and used her sleeve to wipe away the tears. Then she said in a low and sad tone:

"Let's go home, Faize. It's raining heavier and heavier, 'kay?"

"Thank you. But I'm afraid I can't. I can't face my brethren, I can't face my friends. After I did a lot of terrible things, I killed a lot of my people. I just can't face them now. Especially you Lymle." He slowly grabbed the pendant into his hand, as he held it tightly.

"You're not just a dummy but stubborn too."

"Yeah, I think I really am," He answered, some bitterness reflected through his tone. He found himself agreeing with her a second time.

"My sister won't be happy seeing you acted pathetically like that, 'kay." Why don't you stop blaming yourself for what happened that can't undo? Just go home and take a good and nice sleep, 'kay?"

Home? That's right! Home! He didn't have a home to return.

He shook his head. Rain started dripping down from his light green hair to his pale cheek. "Just leave me alone; just ignore me, would you?"

The rain suddenly stopped, the water suddenly disappeared. Faize looked up to see what happened. As much to his surprise, a childish and pinky umbrella was blocking the cold water from dripping down his face. Lymle offered her umbrella to him.

"If you intended to sit here without an umbrella, you will get wet. If you got wet you will catch a cold, 'kay? You said you can't go home, so I will give you this umbrella so that you won't get wet. But I only have one umbrella, and I don't want to get sick, so I guess…I will stand here with you." She said innocently, her eyes seemed concerned.

Nowhere to return huh? Perhaps he was wrong. He did have a home after all, it just he didn't admit it.

"Neh, if you don't mind, why don't you go to Woodley with me? You know…we can share house with Luttie, and… I'm sure and your other brethren will be happy to see you, and my sister will too. Besides, I…I'm happy too."

May be this was more than enough to heal his wound, to make him feel warm again. May be this little, innocent thought healed his wound. May be…just may be.

"Alright! Let's go home. After all, this planet is where we-Eldarians supposed to be in the first place. As an Eldarian, I must be here to fulfill my duty as a citizen of this nation." Faize said, while standing up and took the umbrella from Lymle: "Let me do it. You're too short anyway."

"Tee-hee. Then let's go home Faize."

'Klarusia, the sin that I commited will go with me and haunted me for the rest of my life. That's what I have to face it myself. But right now, I promise you, I will continue living on, I will protect your home planet, and I will bring spring to this place, so that Klarusia flower will bloom again.'

* * *

FINISHED! Hope you guys like it.

AN: I have to admit that I don't really like Lymle. She is just a bit annoying, and emotionless. Even though, I know why she doesn't show much expression, but...uhm... I just can't explain it.


End file.
